fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Khessiah
Summary Khessiah is the Goddess of war, sport, strength, and competition. As she is the strongest of the five gods, she is the most powerful being in all of existence. She, along with the other gods, created the reality that eventually gave rise to the beings that would become mortals. She represents the virtue of physical strength, as well as the aspect of the body. While at the top of the pantheon and thus the most important God among those who worship the Five, she is particularly revered by warriors and athletes. She takes a deep interest in the occurrences of the mortal world(s), though she doesn’t care for mortals so much as she enjoys “testing” them. She does not intervene directly in affairs between mortal beings, mostly due to finding all ideologies of mortals to be unworthy of her regard. Instead, she holds the ideals of conflict and competition themselves to be responsible for all of the innovations of the mortal world. She believes that the true purpose of the mortals is to grow as individuals in their abilities, rather than improve the lives of those around them. Despite this, She is not truly malevolent. She respects mortals who are able to overcome their own weakness through great effort above all others. She treats those who engage in “dirty-fighting” or dishonest tactics, or those who deliberately seek out the weak as targets for their violence with particular disgust. It is said that these individuals await some form of punishment from her after death. Those with honest dispositions who are killed in honorable combat are allowed to spend their afterlife in her realm, dedicating their spirit to an eternal self-improvement through duels and competitions with other mortal souls. In the extremely rare cases where mortals have reportedly communicated with her, her “shadow” had appeared to them as an enormous, animate suit of armor. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Khessiah Origin: Unforgotten Spirits Gender: Appears female and is portrayed as such by mortals, though technically genderless Age: Predates the existence of all timelines and the concept of time itself. Classification: Goddess of war, sport, and strength, creator of the multiverse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9), Omnipresence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Space-Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Psychometry, Pain Manipulation Animated Shadow, Holy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Smiting, Resurrection, Fear Manipulation, Reality Warping, Chaos Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Up to 5-D space-time), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation as well as Resistance to the former 5 abilities, Limited Acausality and Power Nullification Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ (Created the plane which houses all timelines in existence. In such a collection of timelines, infinite possibilities the constraints of the physical laws that hold reality together will be realized. This multiverse thus consists of an uncountably infinite number of timelines. Khessiah is said to be infinitely superior to the other gods in power, who are all transcendent over this structure as if it was a dream to them (it is thus implied that while the other gods hold finite 5-D power, Khessiah’s is infinite, making her the absolute supreme being). Speed: Omnipresent throughout the multiverse (Is able to perceive and interact with each moment in each timeline simultaneously) Immeasurable in her realm and the realms of the other Gods (as these are not guided by linear time). Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown, likely nothing notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Cannot change the metaphysical constants of reality, as doing so would require collapsing all of existence which would destroy her as well. She can die if the highest layer of reality (the 5-D plane that the gods inhabit) is destroyed, though no being other than her is capable of doing this. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Holy Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Cosmic Entities